Maria
by John Silver fan
Summary: Right after Twilight Princess, Ganondorf gets the surprise of his life! How will it affect him? Chapter has been chnaged and added!
1. Ganondorf's Surprise

When Ganondorf opened his eyes he found himself looking up at Din! He leaped to his feet.

"Calm down, Ganondorf. There's someone you should meet."

Ganondorf looked at the goddess suspiciously. She moved aside to reveal a girl.

"Ganondorf, this is Maria, your daughter."

Ganondorf stared her.

"You're kidding, right?"

Din's face was serious.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. She is your daugher, and now your responsibility."

"What?"

Din then disappeared.

"Din, what do you mean, my responsibility?"

Ganondorf sighed and turned his attention to Maria. She seemed no older than Link, but Gerudos aged differently. The dark lord's eyes slowly traveled over evey inch of her, taking in her features.

Her skin was dark like his but not quite as dark, her eyes were sky blue, her hair was flaming red, like his, she had a few of his other features, she was slim, and beautiful.

Ganondorf sighed again.

"Come with me."

Maria followed him to the Gerudo Desert.

"You haven't spoken this entire time." Ganondorf said, unable to stand the silence.

"Did you want me to?"

Ganondorf stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was taught only to speak when asked to."

Ganondorf sighed for nearly the fifth time that day!

"You may speak on your own free will. The days of only speaking when asked to are _long_ over."

They traveled a little ways more in silence.

"What was it like?"

Ganondorf turned her.

"What was what like?"

"Ruling Hyrule as the King of Evil?"

Ganondorf thought about that time of his life.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. I see."

They continued on in silence until Ganondorf thought he'd go crazy from the stillness!

"Who was your mother?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't have the slightest clue."

Ganondorf was surprised at how good it felt to tell the truth like that.

"Princess Zelda."

Ganondorf stopped dead in his tracks. The thought of the night before he fought the Hero of Time made his stomach churn! He hadn't been in his right mind that night. Just the thought of it made him feel sick!

"Father, are you all right?"

Ganondorf shook his head and blinked.

"Yeah."

He came up alongisde her again and looked down at her. She was small for her head just barely came up to his chest.

Ganondorf realized that he was feeling guilty!

What was happening to him?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ganondorf awoke and saw Maria not very far away. He sat up and looked at her for a moment. As he looked at her he felt different.

Was his heart softening?

No, it couldn't be! He was Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Evil!

Seeing that the sun was just starting to rise, Ganondorf got up, made sure his sword was still at his belt, and silently made his way out of the ancient Gerudo ruins they were staying at. He made his way out of the desert to Hyrule Field.

He saw many animals were in the field now that the threat of evil was gone.

He crouched down low and silently moved closer. He scanned the animals until he saw a wild boar. Flattening himself against the ground, Ganondorf relied on his hearing, smell, and touch as he slowly moved closer to his target.

He was about five feet away when a neigh reached him. He looked over to see a familiar looking horse galloping towards him.

It was Epona! Astride was Link!

Ganondorf froze.

Had Link seen him?

Then Ganondorf realized that Link was actually heading for the Kakiroki Village.

The boar and all the other animals ran off to another part of the field as Epona came close.

Ganondorf automatically covered his head as the mare raced by.

Why was Link out this early?

Ganondorf didn't really care. He once again made his way closer to the boar. When he got five feet away he stopped. He could just barely see it through the grass.

It was a male in its prime. He wouldn't be easy to take down with just a sword, even for Ganondorf.

Getting his arms underneath him, Ganondorf prepared to launch himself at his target.

Meanwhile, back at the ruins, Maria was just waking up. She was surprised and a little frightened to see that Ganondorf wasn't there. His armor was, but he wasn't!

About an hour later she suddenly heard someone straining like they were pulling something very heavy! Grabbing her dagger, Maria went outside and relaxed when she saw Ganondorf. She smiled with amusement as she watched Ganondorf pulling the wild boar towards her.

At that moment Ganondorf wished he could use his powers, but the goddesses had taken them. Sweating pouring down his face, the dark lord continued to drag the boar, which weight well over a hundred pounds! Oh how the Triforce of Power would have come in handy at that moment, but the goddesses had taken that away from him as well.

"Need some help?"

Ganondorf nearly jumped straight up in the air!

"Maria, don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"Now what did you say?"

"Need some help?"

"That'd be great."

Maria helped her father drag the boar to where they were staying. She then helped him cook some of the meat, though she couldn't watch him remove the meat from the boar.

After they ate they sat and looked up at the blue sky, watching the clouds go by. Maria lay down and began to make shapes out of the clouds.

Ganondorf thought it was a childish thing to do. Suddenly he groaned and clutched his left arm!

"Father, are you okay?" Maria asked as she sat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She came closer.

"You're hurt!"

"It's nothing."

Maria somehow managed to get a hold of his arm and examine his wound.

"Did the boar bite you?"

"Yeah."

"He had one heck of a bite. He bite you all the way down to the bone."


	3. Link

Maria went to get things to keep his wound from getting infected. Since she was new to Hyrule she didn't know where to go in Castle Town.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She turned to see a boy about her age dressed in green.

"Yes?"

"Are you lost?"

Maria blushed and nodded.

"I'm Link."

Link? Ganondorf had mentioned him.

"Maria."

"What are you looking for?"

"My father was hurt this morning badly, and I need things to keep his wound from getting infected."

"Follow me."

Link helped her find everything she needed. She wanted to buy food and water but didn't have enough rubees. Link bought the food and water for her.

"I'll help you taken these things to your father."

"Oh, I can handle it."

"You can't carry it all, and there are still some bandits around."

Maria found it was useless to argue. It wasn't going to be good when he she returned.

Link was surprised when they went to the Gerudo Desert. He followed her to the ruins.

"Father, I'm back!"

There was no answer.

"Father!"

There was still no answer.

"Father?"

Maria went to the old house, opened the door, and stopped.

Link was scared out of his wits when Maria screamed!

"Maria, what's wrong?"

He ran to the door way and gasped.

"_Ganondorf?_! Maria, get away from him! He's dangerous!"

Maria stayed where she was.

What happened?

She splashed a few dropped of water on Ganondorf's face, well at least the side that was facing her.

The dark lord moaned and slowly started to get up only to be knocked back down by Link, who pulled Maria away! He jumped to his feet and winced, gingerly touching his head.

"_Link_?!"

"How are you alive?"

Ganondorf, who was actually wondering that himself, shrugged.

Maria pulled away from Link and went over to Ganondorf.

"What happened?"

A sheepish look came to Ganondorf's face.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into the lantern hanging there."

Maria made him sit down.

Link was surpsied to see that Ganondorf looked more like a kid than the King of Evil!

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Link, Ganondorf is my father."

"What?! How?!"

"You _don't_ want to know." Ganondorf said.

"Link, can you help me with the medicine please?"

"Sure." Link said, scowling at Ganondorf.

The Hero of Light got the fire going again and crushed a few herbs. Maria put the pot she bought over the fire, poured a bit of water into it, and poured some red potion into the bowl she had. She put the herbs Link crushed into the bowl as well.

The water had begun to boil, and Link put it down on the ground. Maria poured the potion and herbs into the water. She stirred it until it was all mixed together.

"I can't believe I'm helping Ganondorf."

"I'm not really a threat unless you want a sword fight."

"No thanks."

Maria scooped a bit of the medicine into her hand and gently put it on Ganondorf's wound. The dark lord let out a yelp of surprise and pain. He gritted his teeth as she put more medicine on his wound. She was about to banadge it when Link spoke.

"We need to close his wound or it'll still get infected."

"How do we close it?"

Link took out the dagger he had bought in Castle Town and held above the fire.

"Don't you _dare_!"

Maria jumped at her father's yell.

"Ganondorf, it's the _only_ way unless you want Maria to sew your wound shut."

"I'd rather have _that_ than _red hot metal on my arm_!"

Link looked at Maria.

"I can't sew."

Ganondorf's eyes grew wide, his face turned pale, and he gulped!

"It's the only way."

"Well, if I punch you or whack or you anything like that don't get mad. It'll be an automatic response."


	4. Chapter 4

Maria shuddered and covered her ears at the scream that came from Ganondorf when Link carefully pressed the blade of the dagger on his wound. She also winced at the sound the red hot metal made when it touched Ganondorf's skin. She quickly left the old house, trying to block out her father's screams.

Finally the screams stopped. Maria went back into the house to see Link bandaging Ganondorf's arm.

"A drop of red potion on the bandage will lessen the pain. Make sure he doesn't take the bandage off."

"You're actually concered about him?"

"No. I'm just telling you what you should do."

Maria thanked him, and he left.

When Ganondorf awoke the first thing he was aware of was the pain in his arm. He moaned in pain. Maria put a drop of red potion on the bandage, and the pain lessened greatly.

He finally fell alseep for the night. He awoke just as the grayness of dawn was starting to fill the and realized that Maria's head was in his lap! He looked down at her, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he reached down and gently touched her long, flowing hair.

_"Admit it, Ganondorf, you love her."_

Ganondorf blinked.

_"Don't deny it. You love her."_

_"No I don't. I'm the King of Evil! I **don't** love!"_

_"Really? Then why are you being so nice and gentle with her and being kind to Link, your sworn enemy?""_

_"I'm just tricking Link so I can hopefully get into the castle for another try."_

_"What about Maria?"_

_"I'm using her to get on Link's good side."_

_"You're sure acting more like a father than the King of Evil."_

_"I'm getting her trust and love."_

_"Then you'll turn on her in the end?"_

_"I've done it before."_

_"Not with your daughter."_

_"What difference does it make?"_

_"Just think about how you really feeling about Maria."_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Okay, but just think about how you feel."_

Ganondorf shook his head and pulled his hand away.

How _did_ he feel about Maria?

Just then Maria woke up. She saw a troubled look on Ganondorf's face.

"Father, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he said gruffly.

Maria stood up.

"You don't need to get mad."

He sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

Ganondorf watched her go into the kitchen.

When came back with breakfast she handed him the plate.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Before Ganondorf could even pick up his fork, Maria leaned over and kissed his cheek!

The dark lord froze.

"I love you, Father."

At that, time seemed to stop.

She loved him? How could she love him when she hardly knew him?

Ganondorf's feelings and thoughts were getting mixed up. He didn't know how he felt or what to think at the moment!

How did he _really_ feel about Maria? Did he love her back as Din said? Or was he really just using her like he had argued?

He didn't know, and trying to figure it out was giving him one doosy of a headache!


	5. Ganondorf's Mistake

In the weeks that passed Ganondorf felt more like a little kid than a full grown man! Maria was almost always fretting over him! He found it quite amusing, until Link would come by the check up on them and tease him about it. The Hero of Light was warming up to the dark lord.

He knew Link meant no harm by his teasing, but he still didn't like it.

Ganondorf was finding it harder to believe that he was just using Maria and Link as time went by!

Finally his arm was completely healed, and he began taking walks with Maria.

One afternoon, while they walking, an arrow suddenly hit the ground right in front of them! Ganondorf looked up to see two rouge Bulbins on their boar-like monster charging towards them! Maria screamed and grabbed his arm.

He felt strange when she grabbed his arm, but it felt good, in away. He shook his head, freed his arm from her grasp, drew his sword, and ran towards the monsters!

"Father, what are you doing?!"

Ganondorf nimbly leaped up onto the great beast and slashed the two riders through the heart. He then grabbed the reins and yanked back on them. The beast skidded to a stop, and he slid off.

"Are you all right?" Maria asked as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine."

As the days passed Ganondorf noticed that Maria was _constantly_ worrying about him! At first was amusing, but then she began to treat him like he was a kid! Finally, one day, he snapped.

"Enough!" he yelled at Maria, who had just made a big deal over him tripping over a rock.

Maria became quiet.

"I can't stand it any longer! I'm a grown man, and your father! I don't need you babying me all the time! I can take care of myself!"

"What do you want me to do?"

This was a time where Ganondorf didn't want to say the truth, but it slipped out anyway!

"I WANT YOU _OUT OF MY LIFE_!" he roared.

Maria stepped back, tears filling her eyes.

"If that's what you want,... then so be it."

With that, she turned and left.

Only after she was gone did Ganondorf realized what he had just done. He sat down in a chair was a sigh.

"Well, at least my life can hopefully go back to normal.

_"What do you mean by that?"_

"Din, what do you want now?"

_"You're merely hiding your pain."_

Ganondorf scoffed at that.

_"If you don't find her and apologize she could get into a lot of trouble."_

"Why should I care about the girl that ruined my life?"

_"Ganondorf, you know as well as I do, that she didn't **ruin** your life, she made your life **better**."_

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

_"She's your responibility."_

"What does that mean?"

"_She's your daughter, you're her father, figure it out yourself!"_

Ganondorf sighed again.

_"You should just admit that you love her."_

"Not that again."

_"Ganondorf, you **know** you love her. Just admit it. It doesn't help to deny it."_

"Where is she?"

_"Trouble."_

"Meaning...?"

_"Zant has her at Snowpeak."_

Ganondorf gave a start.

"Come again?"

_"Zant has her at Snowpeak."_

"How is he alive?"

_"Some things are **not** to be revealed. Now, if you are to save her you must go quickly."_

Ganondorf didn't waste any time, he grabbed his sword, armour, a warm robe, and set out for Snowpeak.


	6. A Father's Love?

On his way to Snowpeak he ran into Link and Epona.

"Ganondorf, what are you doing out here? You know what'll happen if someone sees you."

"Maria's in trouble."

"Where is she?"

"Snowpeak."

"I'll find her."

Ganondorf grabbed onto Epona's reins.

"Not without me you're not. She's _my_ daughter, and _I'm_ responsibile for _anything_ that happens to her."

In Zora's Domain Ganondorf wore a large black cloak. Once they were in Snowpeak he handed it to Link, whose teeth were already chattering.

"Thanks."

"Come on. I can feel his presence."

"Who?"

"Zant."

"But he's dead!"

"Apperantly he's not anymore."

Link followed the dark lord through the mountain. They finally came to where Link met Yeto. They came out of the cavern just in time to see Maria fall to the ground, bleeding!

"Maria!" they cried as they ran forward.

They knelt down beside her.

"Link? Father?"

Ganondorf glared at Zant.

"I couldn't fight back, Father, I was too cold."

Ganondorf ripped off his cape, wrapped it around her, and Link gently lifted her out of the snow.

"And now for you." Ganondorf growled as he turned to Zant.

Zant drew his two swords, and two former allies clashed again and again.

Link watched the fight, mezmorized. Ganondorf, without his magic, could only rely on his skill, cunning, and strength.

Using his magic, Zant gained the upper-hand! He knocked Ganondorf's sword from his hands and hurlted one of his own swords right into Ganondorf's glowing wound! The dark lord grunted and crumpled to the ground!

Laughing, Zant came over and pushed Ganondorf over onto his back.

"With your Triforce, you were weak, Ganondorf."

Suddenly Ganondorf's eyes opened!

"Not as weak as you think, Zant."

He leaped to his feet, pulled the sword from his wound, got his own sword, and tossed Zant's to the side.

"A sword weilded for evil purposes _can't_ hurt me."

Zant floated up in the air, as he had done when he fought Link.

"But _magic_ _can_."

Ganondorf dodged blasts of magic Zant hurlted at him, but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever.

Finally, the dark lord, threw his sword at Zant with a great force. Before Zant could move, Ganondorf's sword ripped through his chest, peircing his heart! He fell to the ground, dead.

Ganondorf didn't bother to get his sword. He went to Link and Maria.

"She's still too cold."

Ganondorf pulled off his robe and wrapped it around her.

"What about you?"

"I have less chance of freezing than you do."

Ganondorf gently took Maria into his arms. She stirred slightly, opened her eyes, and looked up Ganondorf.

"I'm sorry, Father."

"We'll deal with that later. Right now we've got to get you to Renado."

A moment later Link found himself sturggling to keep up with Ganondorf as the dark lord ran back the way they had come. They raced through Hyrule Field to the Kakiroki Village.

"Renado!" Link shouted.

The shaman came out of the sancutary and gasped when he saw Link, Ganondorf, and Maria.

The two men skidded to a stop before the shaman.

"Ganondorf Dragmire?"

Link spoke up.

"He's changed, Renado. He's not our enemy anymore."

Renado looked at Maria in Ganondorf's arms.

"Please, help her."

"I'll see what I can do."

Ganondorf and Link sat outside the inn on the porch for about an hour, waiting! Finally Renado came out, and they stood up.

"She wants to see you, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf and Link sighed in relief that she was alive, and Ganondorf went up to the room. He sat on the stool beside the bed, and Maria looked at him.

"Father, I'm sorry."

"No, Maria, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Ganondorf became silent for a moment, searching for the right words to say next.

"What will happen after I heal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted me out of your life."

Ganondorf felt guilt sweep through him.

"Maria, what I said isn't true. I don't want you out of my life. You turned my dark world upside down and gave it light. You freed my soul and heart of the blackness that had taken over. You turned me, Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Evil, into a man of good."

"What about your magic and your Triforce?"

"I'd rather have you in my life than my magic and Triforce."

"Really?"

Ganondorf smiled and nodded.

"Really."

He took her dainty hands in his own large hands.

"Maria,..."

He paused and sighed.

"... you mean more to me than my magic and Triforce. You're my daughter, and I love you."

The moment those three words left his lips, Ganondorf felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders! It felt good to finally tell her how he felt.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I love you more than _anything_."

The dark lord leaned down and softly kissed her forehead!

"I love you, too, Father."

Ganondorf smiled, finally allowing the love to shine in his eyes.

Suddenly he gasped in pain and grabbed his right hand!

"Father, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

Then pain stopped. He looked at his hand and gasped again.

"My Triforce. It's back."

Ganondorf suddenly felt a surge of power shoot through his body. All the power he had before was back! He got an idea.

"Maria, give me your hand."

Maria obeyed, and Ganondorf held it in his left hand. He gently placed his right hand on her forehead.

"This might feel kind of strange."

Ganondorf consentrated, his hand and the Triforce began to glow. He gave a frustrated sigh, and his hand and Triforce began to glow even brighter!

"Your body is fighting against my magic."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to heal you."

Ganondorf used more magic and power. Finally, it started to work! He was filled with a bit of hope, but her body was still fighting! To make matters worse, Ganondorf was using up a _lot_ of energy and was getting tired.

Finally, Maria was completely healed! Ganondorf let go of her hand and collapsed, exhausted!

"Father!"

She knelt beside Ganondorf. He moaned, opeend his eyes, sat up, and rubbed his head.

"I do _not_ want to do that _ever_ again."

Maria giggled and hugged him. Ganondorf hugged her back.

Link and Renado stood in the doorway. They smiled and silently left.


	7. Gerudo Jem

Ganondorf knew that he couldn't stay in the Gerudo Desert forever, and he wasn't safe in Hyrule. When Link came one afternoon Ganondorf spoke with him outside.

"Link, tomorrow at dawn I'm leaving Hyrule."

"What about Maria?"

"I think it'd be best if she stays in Hyrule. I need you to be here just before dawn so you can take Maria to Ordon with you after she wakes up."

"Shouldn't you tell her?"

"If I did she'd plead with me not to leave."

"You sure you want to do this?"

Unknown to Link and Ganondorf, Maria was coming up. She stopped, but neither one noticed her.

"There's no hope of a bright future for Maria here. Perhaps she can find that hope in Ordon."

"Shouldn't you at least leave a note or something?"

"No. I want you to tell her. She might take it a little better."

Maria was dying to know what they were talking about, and why her father's voice was strained with emotion!

"You're positive you this is what you want to do?"

"I've made my choice, and I think it'd be best if I didn't turn back. Tomorrow, at dawn, I'm leaving, with _no_ turning back."

"You're leaving?!"

"Maria?!"

Maria fought back the bitter tears of betrayal that filled her eyes.

"How could you, Father?!"

"Maria, I can explain."

"Don't even bother!"

She ran up to her room, threw herself onto her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and cried. A while later there was a soft knock on her door then it opened.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

Ganondorf enetered her room and shut the door behind him.

"Maria, just let me explain."

She sat up and looked at him. He sat down beside her before he began.

"We can't stay here forever, and I'm not safe in Hyrule. I'm leaving at dawn so I'll be able to escape alive, and you'll be going to Ordon with Link."

"Father!"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"In Ordon you'll have the hope of a bright future. You won't _ever_ have that if you stay here, but I can't stay here either."

Maria threw her arms around him.

"I want to go with you."

"Maria,..."

He paused and sighed.

"...I don't know what will happen once I'm out of Hyrule because..."

"GANONDORF! _GANONDORF_! **GANONDORF**! **_GANONDORF_**!" came Link's voice, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Ganondorf rushed downstairs and opened the door. Link ran in and stopped, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"They know you're here."

"Who?"

"The royal family."

Ganondorf's face paled a little.

"The guards aren't too far behind me. You _have_ to get out of here, _now_."

Too late!

The guards kicked down the door, grabbed Ganondorf, and dragged him outside! They took him to the castle with Link and Maria following them.

Ganondorf was roughly pushed to his knees before the king, queen, and Princess Zelda.

"So you live?"

Ganondorf said nothing.

"Your Majesty, we found these two spying outside." came the voice of a guard behind Ganondorf.

"Let me go you big brute!"

Ganondorf's face paled some, he looked back, and gasped. The guards had a hold of Link and Maria!

"Release the boy, he's the Hero of Light."

"What about the girl?"

"Bring her closer."

The king studied the Gerudo girl.

"She's a Gerudo, with some of Ganondorf's features."

"She's my daughter."

The king, queen, Zelda, and the guards looked at Ganondorf.

"She's your daughter?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Ganondorf looked at the royal family for the first time.

"Please, just let her go. She has done nothing wrong. I, however, shall accept whatever punishment you choose as the penalty for my crimes against you and all of Hyrule."

Everyone, even Link and Maria, were surprised at that.

The king got off his throne and approached Ganondorf.

"You destroy my kingdom, kidnap my daughter, kill many innocent people, and seek to kill my daughter. Do you think I will believe _anything_ you say after _that_?"

"No, I don't."

"That's correct. I will never forget you, and you will never forget me,... for _this_!"

As he spoke the last word, the king slammed his scepture against the side of Ganondorf's head!

"Father!" Maria cried.

"Release the girl."

Once free, Maria rushed over to her father's still form. Ganondorf moaned and opened his eyes.

"Maria?"

Maria helped him back up to his knees and glared at the king.

"You will pay for that you..."

"No, Maria. He had _every_ right to do that. I deserve _much_ worse, though."

"Father, how can you say that?!"

"Maria, I'm a murderer. When I first tried to take over Hyrule I killed the current king and queen. I am proabably the worst man to ever walk the earth."

"But you changed."

Ganondorf smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah, I did, but that doesn't change what I did and what is makes me."

Then the king spoke up.

"Ganondorf."

Everyone turned their attention to the king.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You are the last person that knows the location of the Gerudo Jem."

Ganondorf's eyes widened.

"The Gerudo Jem?"

"Yes. Where is it?"

"The jem will destroy the _entire_ world if you try to take it!"

"Answer my question!"

"I'll _never_ tell you the location of the thing that will destroy us all if you try to take it!"

The king burned with rage.

"Then you shall be tortured until you tell us! Guards!"

The royal family followed the guards, as did Link and Maria. At first the things they did to Ganondorf didn't look as bad as Maria thought they would, though they were _much_ worse than they looked.

"Are you ready to tell me?"

"No."

"Guards, remove his shirt and give him thirty lashes."

Link's face turned pale, and Maria gasped. Suddenly Link felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Zelda.

"Has Ganondorf _really_ changed?"

Link nodded.

"But your father must find that out for himself, besides, Ganondorf's endures things _much_ worse that this."

Maria hid her face in Link's shoulder as Ganondorf was flogged. She covered her ears, trying to block out the sound of the whip striking her father's back.

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

They did all sorts of tortures, but still, Ganondorf refused to reveal the location of the jem! They finally stopped, and Ganondorf could barely stand on his own! They chained him to the wall.

"I must say, I'm impressed by your resistance."

"Are you done torturing me?"

"Not quite."

"What could be left?"

The king snapped his fingers, and two guards grabbed Maria! They pulled over so she was in the middle of the room, in perfect sight of the Ganondorf.

"Maria?"

"Tell me where the jem is, or else you daughter shall be flogged until you do."

"Leave her out of this!"

The guard raised his whip.

"Father, don't tell them."

Crack!

Ganondorf winced at Maria's cry of pain, and Zelda just barely managed to keep Link was attacking the gaurds!

Maria kept telling Ganondorf not to reveal the location, and the whip continued to rise and fall. It went on for nearly fifteen minutes!

"All right, I'll tell you, just let Maria go!" he finally cried in anguish.

"Where is it?"

"It's hidden in the Twilight Realm. I knew it would be safest there."

Ganondorf was freed from the chains, and despite his own injuries, he rushed over to Maria, knelt down beside her, and gently lifted the upper part of her body.

"Father?"

"Shhh. It's okay, Maria. Everything's going to be okay."

"I'll always be in your heart."

Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda gasped, for they caught the meaning of Maria's words!

"No. Maria, no. Please."

Ganondorf gently held her close to him.

"Please, stay with me."

"Father,..."

"Maria, I can't lose you. You mean more to me than _anything_. You are the _very_ center of my life. I _can't_ lose you, not now."

"I love you, Father."

"I love you, too, Maria. Please, please don't leave me. Don't leave me."

"Good-bye."

She slumped against his hold!

"Maria? Maria?! Maria!"

"It's no use, Ganondorf. She's dead." Link said sadly.

"No. No!"

Ganondorf gently lay her down, buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. The king, queen, and guards left. The Gerudo suddenly felt a dainty, gentle hand touch his shoulder.

"Ganondorf."

He looked up to see Zelda.

"I'm sorry about this. If I knew you had changed I wouldn't have told my parents."

"It's too late now."

"I'm _so_ sorry about your daughter."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Wait. Perhaps I can bring her back."

Zelda shook her head sadly.

"Even the Triforce of Power can't bring the non-magical dead back to life. You'd be able to heal her wounds, but you wouldn't be able to revive her."

Ganondorf buried his face in his hands again.

"She was _everything_ to me!"

"Ganondorf."

Ganondorf looked up at Link, who knelt down beside him on the other side.

"If I had gotten to you sooner this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, Link. Besides, it can't be helped now."

Zelda looked at her Triforce of Wisdom, then at Link's Triforce of Courage, and then Ganondorf's Triforce of Power, all three glowing in response to the others.

"Mabey it _can_ be helped."

Ganondorf and Link looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Ganondorf, can you destroy the Gerudo Jem?"

"Not now, because we can't get to it. Why?"

"I've got an idea."

Several minutes later they were standing in the Mirror Chamber, Link holding Maria's body. They held up their Triforces.

"Potral to the Realm of Twilight, open." they said in unison.

The portal opened!

"It worked!"

"Come on, then!"

They enetered the Twilight.

"Link?! Zelda?! _Ganondorf_?!"

"Midna?"

The Twili Princess came forward, though she was wary of the dark lord.

"Who's that?"

"Maria Dragmire."

"Maria who?"

Ganondorf spoke, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"She's my daughter."

Midna was surprised.

"Why are you being nice?"

"I've changed."

Midna went with them to the secret chamber of the Gerudo Jem.

"Just as it was when I put it there."

Ganondorf walked up to it and slowly placed his right hand on it. His Triforce began to glow. A tiny explosion threw him back into the door!

"What happened?"

"I won't be able to destroy it as I thought. I'll have to destroy the power within it."

"How will you do that?"

Ganondorf didn't answer. He went back to jem and placed his hand upon it again. A few moments later the jem stopped glowing, and Ganondorf dropped to his hands and knees, gasping for breath!

Link, putting Maria down, Zelda, and Midna rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"The power,... it's... unbelievable!"

"What did you do?"

"I transferred the jem's power to my body. I have become a living vessel for this dangerous power."

Link and Zelda helped him outside, and Midna carried Maria. Suddenly the king and many of his men came in through the portal!

"Where's the jem?!"

"It won't matter now. It no longer holds its power." Link said.

"What?! Where is it's power?"

Suddenly Ganondorf gasped loudly and fell forward, clutching his chest!

"Ganondorf, what's wrong?"

"The power is unstable."

"_You_ hold the jem's power?!"

"Stand back."

With an amazing blast of power, Ganondorf launched himself into the sky!

"Power of the Gerudo Jem, do my bidding as you spread across all the realms. Heal those I care for and free the people of all realms of all threats of evil!"

Though he was hundreds of miles up in the air everyone heard his yell as if he was on the ground!

_BOOM!_

The light was blinding! When it was gone Link, Midna, and Zelda looked up at the sky and gasped.

Ganondorf was gone!

"Where am I?"

"Maria?"

"Link?"

Maria was alive and well!

"Where are we?"

"Long story."

"Where's Father?"

Before Link could answer they head Midna yell, "Link, Zelda, you better get over here!"

They hurried towards her with Maria.

"What is it, Midna?"

Midna held up a peice of Ganondorf's armor!

"A peice of Father's armor? Link, where is he?"

Link began to tell her what had happened.

"He gasped loudly and fell forward, clutching his chest. He said the power was unstable. Then he launched himself up in the sky hundreds of miles and shouted, 'Power of the Gerudo Jem, do my bidding as you spread across all the realms. Heal those I care for and free the people of all realms of all threats of evil!' There was a loud explosion and blinding light. When we looked up he wasn't there." he finished.

"What do you mean?"

Link put his hands on the girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Maria,..."

He sighed.

"... he's gone."

"You mean he... he's..."

Link nodded sadly.

"No! Father!"

"Maria, he _knew_ he would die if he took the jem's so he could destroy it. He sacrificed himself for all the realms of the universe." Zelda said.


	8. Nava

Using the power of the Triforces and with the help of the sages, Link and Zelda brought Ganondorf back! Then the sages opened the eyes of the king.

Months later a ball was held in honor of Link's eighteenth birthday.

Ganondorf was standing back by a table when a woman, about his age (remeber Gerudo's age differently, so she's as old as he looks, and he looks kinda young still), came up to him.

"Lord Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf turned to her.

"I'm just Ganondorf now."

"Oh."

"What can I do for you?"

"I heard of how you saved us all, so when I saw you standing over here..."

"You had to come meet me." Ganondorf finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"A _lot_ of people have been doing that lately."

They were silent for a moment.

"Would you like to dance?" Ganondorf asked politely.

She seemed surprised at first then smiled.

"Of course I would."

They joined the other dancers and began to dance.

Maria returned to where she had left Ganondorf only to find him missing! She went over to Zelda, who stood by her parents' thrones.

"Zelda."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Father?"

Zelda smiled and pointed. Maria looked where she was pointing and gasped.

There was her father, dancing with the woman! He seemed to be enjoying himself, too!

"Who are you two spying on now?" came Link's voice from behind them.

"Look."

Link looked to where the two girls were pointing, and his eyes widened with amazement.

"Ganondorf can dance?"

"Apparently. He really seems to be enjoying himself."

"Yeah." Link and Maria agreed.

Ganondorf proved to be an _excellent_ dancer!

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Nava. My father is one of the court members."

When the music slowed Ganondorf would have backed into the crowd again, but Nava moved closer to him, so he decided to keep dancing. Besides, this was first time he had danced in a _long_ time! He had forgotten how much fun dancing was!

About halfway theough the dnace Ganondorf became aware of the fact that Maria, Link, and Zelda were watching him.

Then Nava moved a little closer, closed her eyes, and gently rested her head on his chest! Ganondorf looked at his two friends and his daughter.

Finally, after the ball, Ganondorf and Nava were walking through the garden. They sat down on the fountain and talked for a while. Then, before Ganondorf realized what was happening, they were both leaning in closer! Their lips were just centimeters away when he realized what was happening, and he was pulled back and looked away.

"Ganondorf, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Nava, but..."

He paused, searching for the right words.

"It's too early for something like this, and I'm not sure if I should get involed with romance. I have my daughter to think about, and I don't know how she'd take it."

"Will you talk to her?"

Ganondorf realized that Nava really liked him! As he looked at her he realized that he returned the feeling!

"I'll talk to her tonight."

Nava smiled.

"Nava, we're going home, come on!" Nava's younger brother yelled.

"I'll be right there!"

She stood up and looked at Ganondorf.

"I'll come by tomorrow afternoon at one."

"Uh, all right."

She leaned over, kissed his cheek, and left!

Ganondorf watched her go. He reached up and touched the place on his cheek where she kissed him. He brought himself back to reality and went inside. He found Maria in her room.

"Hello, Father."

"Maria, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Maria sat down at her vanity and began brushing her long, flowing, red hair.

"How would you feel if I began to get involed with romance?" Ganondorf asked, getting right to the point.

She stared at him from the mirror.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Maria turned and looked at her father.

"It's about Nava, isn't it?"

"No."

She gave him a, 'you're very bad at lying to me' look.

"Okay, yes."

"I'm not sure how I'd feel. It'd have to happen for me to know."

Ganondorf caught a hint in her words.

"Are you trying to get me and Nava together?"

"Of course not."

Now Ganondorf was the one giving the 'you're very bad at laying to me' look.

"Father, I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Sure." Ganondorf said, rolling his eyes.

Maria yawned loudly, and Ganondorf walked over to her and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her.

"Good night, my blue eyed wonder."

Maria smiled at her father's nickname for her.

"Good night, Father."

Ganondorf kissed her forehead and went to his room.


	9. In Love?

(I'm gonna skip a while now, because I want this chapter to be focused)

Ganondorf and Nava were once again walking the garden, they had just gotten back from dinner. The world faded around them. They slowly leaned in closer and shared their first kiss! After a few moments they slowly pulled out of their kiss and smiled at each other.

"This kind of love is a feeling I've never known."

"How does it feel?" Nava asked softly.

A sly and playful grin played about Ganondorf's face.

"I don't know. I think I need a little more of it."

Nava giggled and kissed him again. She pulled back after a moment.

"It feels good."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

After Nava left Ganondorf jumped up with a yell! He ran into the castle, doing cartwheels, spinning in the air, and flips as he ran!

Link, who had come to see them, and Zelda were surprised when Ganondorf enetered the library doing a backflip! He landed hard on his back, for he had forgotten about the three stairs at the door! When they reached him he was laughing! He sat up, still laughing.

"What's gotten into you?"

Ganondorf didn't answer. He stood up a dreamy sigh and took off running for Maria's room!

"What was that about?"

Zelda smiled.

"I think I know."

"What?"

Zelda's smile grew bigger.

"Ganondorf's in love."

Link's eyes widened, and his mouth opened.

Ganondorf burst into Maria's room and a loud laugh.

"You're happy about something."

Ganondorf flopped onto the couch with a deep sigh.

"Maria, my heart is pounding a million miles an hour, and I can hardly breathe."

Maria was instantly beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? Okay?!"

Ganondorf jumped up.

"I've never been better!"

"Why's that?"

The next thing Maria knew her father had lifted her up by her waist and spun around a couple times!

"Tonight I fell in love!"

Ganondorf put Maria down and smiled.

"Just thinking about her takes my breath away."

"I think you better go to bed before you pass out." Maria scolded playfully.

"Yes, _Mother_." Ganondorf teasingly growled.

In a more playful mood, the Gerudo grabbed his daughter, playfully tossed her onto her bed, jumped up beside her, and began to tickle her! Maria laughed and tried to wiggled out of her father's grasp, but Ganondorf held onto her.

"Had enough?"

"Okay! You win!"

Ganondorf stopped tickling her, smiled, kissed her forehead, and got up.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Father."

Ganondorf lay awake in bed for nearly an hour before he finally fell asleep!


	10. Parting

Days later Ganondorf and Maria were out walking in the garden. Suddenly Din appeared!

"Din, what are you doing here?"

Din looked at Maria.

"Time to go, Maria."

"Go? Go where?"

"You must come with me back to Sacred Realm."

Both Gerudos gasped, and Maria grabbed onto her father, who put his arms around her protectively.

"Why must she leave, Din?"

Din sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ganondorf, but that's how it must be."

Ganondorf frowned.

"_You're_ the one who gave her to me!"

Din sighed again.

"I'm sorry, but she _must_ come with me."

"I _won't_ go!" Maria said.

Suddenly the sages appeared!

"Young Gerudo, you were placed in your father's care for only a temporary amount of time." they said to Maria.

Ganondorf looked at them.

"How do you know this?"

"Because _we_ are the ones who arranged this."

"What?!"

The sages were the ones responsible for Maria coming into Ganondorf's life!

"You give me my daughter then take her away?!"

"Her time in your care was meant to be temporary."

"You call yourselves sages?! Ha! You give a man something that changes his life forever and means the most to him then take it away!"

"Peace, Dragmire."

Ganondorf scowled.

"I _can't_ be at peace! Not without Maria in my life."

"You still have thoughts about your deception of her."

Maria jumped at her father's angered roar that followed.

"Open your eyes, you fools! Maria is the _most_ important in my life and heart! I'd _never_ decive her!"

"So you say, but you have done it before."

Maria looked at her father and was shocked at what she saw.

Ganondorf's face was horrible to see, twisted in a hateful glare that remained Din and the sages of him when in his blackest rage, his ruby eyes blazed with anger and hate, and his mouth held the most frightning sneer Maria had _ever_ seen!

"I _won't_ let you take her from me!"

"You have no choice, Ganondorf."

The former dark lord stood glaring at the sages.

"Remember what happened to you after the Hero of Time defeated you?" Din asked.

"The _most_ horrible thing I have _ever_ endured."

The Gerudo's head was slightly bowed.

"You'll endure it again if you don't let me take Maria."

"I'd rather endure it again then lose Maria."

Maria couldn't stand by any longer.

"No!" she said, running over to her father.

Ganondorf looked at her, his face no longer horrible to see.

Maria looked at Din.

"I'll go."

"Maria, no!"

Maria looked at her father sadly.

"I can't let you endure what you did all those years ago again because of me."

Ganondorf grabbed her shoulders and looked into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"And I can't let you go."

Maria pulled away from her father and walked towards Din, but Ganondorf grabbed her hand.

"Maria."

She looked into his eyes and hugged him one last time.

"I love you, Father."

Tears flooded Ganondorf's eyes as he realized that there was _no_ way for him to talk Maria out of it.

"I love you, too, Maria."

Maria finally broke out of her father's embrace and walked over to Din. The moment she was next to her a ball of fire surrounded them!

"Din, what are you doing?!"

"You and sages fell for it _so _easily."

"Huh?"

Din smiled slyly.

"I really need your daughter as a sacrifice."

"No!"

Ganondorf threw himself against the ball and fell back, a little burned but not too bad.

"Foolish, Ganondorf, you can't break through this."

The ball began to go up to the heavens!

"Father!"

"Maria! No!"

In a moment they were gone.

Ganondorf turned to the sages.

"I need to save her."

The sages looked at him sadly.

"You cannot." said the head sage.

Ganondorf grabbed him and shook him, hard!

"She's my daughter! I can't just sit by and let her be sacrificed! You're the _only_ ones who can help me save her!"


	11. Chapter 11

Finally the sages agreed and sent Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm. At the sound of thundering hooves he turned around. He leaped out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled by a red mare with a white mane and tail!

"Ganondorf!"

The Gerudo stopped. He knew that voice! It was the voice of Link, the Hero of Time!

"Link?"

Ganondorf got up and turned to face the hero that had banished him centuries ago.

Link drew the Master Sword and stood ready to fight.

"I'm _not_ going to fight you."

Link was surprised at that.

"What are you doing here?"

Ganodorf briefly explained what happened. When he finished Link stood looking at him.

"I'll help you find her."

Ganondorf looked at him.

"You will?"

Link nodded once.

"Din's probably taking her to the volcano."

Link borrowed a horse from the Lon Lon Ranch, and they raced off towards the volcano. They stopped at the base.

"This is gonna be one heck of a climb."

"Yeah." Link agreed.

He drew the Master Sword, just in case he would need it.

Ganondorf groaned in disgust and frustration when he realized that his sword was back home! Link tossed him the Biggoron Sword. They began their dangerous climb up the volcano. Finally, they reached the top, and Farore and Nayru appeared.

"We shall help you stop Din." they said.

"Too late, sisters." Din cackled.

Ganondorf suddenly saw Maria laying motionless on the ground beside Din!

"Maria!"

He glared at Din.

"What have you done to her?!"

"Just as I said I would."

Ganondorf's world shattered and crashed down around him a sceond later!

"Noooo!"

He face once again became horrible to see as he glared at Din.

"You monster!"

Din looked at him.

"Look who's talking. _I'm_ not the one who slaughtered hundreds of inoccent people."

Ganondorf tightened his grip on the Biggoron Sword.

"You will pay for taking her from me." he said, his voice dripping with venom.

Din smirked, not in the least bit fazed by Ganondorf's anger and hatred thowards her.

Link Nayru, and Farore, on the other hand, took a few steps back away from the Gerudo, knowing fully well the consequenses of being too close to Ganondorf when he went into a rage.

With an enraged yell, Ganondorf charged Din!


	12. The Fight

While Ganondorf and Link fought Din, Nayru and Farore tried to revive Maria.

"You wretched monster! You took her from me!"

Nayru and Farore finally succeeded in reviving Maria. The girl moaned softly and sat up. She gasped when she saw her father and Link fighting Din.

"Father?!"

The fighting stopped as the trio froze.

Daring to hope, Ganondorf slowly turned around. His breath caught in his throat, tears of joy filled his eyes, and he dropped the Biggoron Sword.

"Maria, you're alive!"

He ran over and embraced her tightly.

"I thought I had lost you."

Maria put her own arms around Ganondorf's neck. She didn't want to leave the safety of her father's arms.

"Ganondorf, help!"

Ganondorf spun around to see Link being pelted by the fire balls! Luckily, the hero's shield was taking most of the impact. The Gerudo leaped to his feet, ran forward, picked up the Biggoron Sword, and hit Din with a jump attack. Then he went over and helped Link to his feet.

"You okay, Link?"

"Yeah."

Link rubbed his head and picked up his hat.

"Link?"

Ganondorf briefly explained that this Link was the Hero of Time, _not_ the Link they knew.

A great blast of fire knocked everyone off their feet! They looked up and gasped.

Din had turned into a dragon!

"Oh boy. This _won't_ be easy." Link said.

Maria, Farore, and Nayru agreed.

Ganondorf, however, said nothing. He clenched his hands, for he had once again dropped the Biggoron Sword, into fists and glared up at Din. His Triforce began glowing brighter than it had been in response to the hero's Triforce of Courage.

"Everyone, stand back." he said, getting to his feet.

Link, pulling Maria with him, Farore, and Nayru backed up.

"What's going on?"

Link, not in the mood to explain, shushed her.

"You have a beast form, Din, but so do I."

"What?!"

In his anger, Ganondorf had momentarily forgotten that Maria was there! He sighed, clenched his hands into fists again, and then loosened his hands.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I should have told you about Ganon."

"Ganon?"

Before Ganondorf could answer he was knocked off his feet by another blast of fire!

"Father!"

Link restrained Maria when she sought to run to her father.

Ganondorf leaped to his feet, gathered his power, and prepared to revert to his stronger, beast form, Ganon.

"Beast against beast!" he yelled.

Maria watched in amazement as her father transformed into a huge, boar-like monster!

"Ganon's the same as he was all those centuries ago." Link said.

A fierce, horrible roar came from Ganon as he charged Din. The ground shook as he ran. When he tackled the dragon the ground shook even harder. The others staggered, trying to keep their balance.

The fight between the two beasts was horrible yet amazing.

It wasn't long before both were bleeding in several places! Even with their wounds, neither beast was fazed in the least bit! They clashed again and again.

Then one of Din's claws caught Ganon's left eye! He roared in pain and staggered back a little. Din tackled him and sought to get at his neck, but luckily, Ganon recovered just enough to stop her. He kicked her off him and got to his feet.

"They're not going to stop until one of them dies." Link said almost breathlessly.

Din leaped onto Ganon's back! He snarled in anger and sought to throw her off. Din dug her claws into his sides!

Roaring in pain, Ganon threw himself over, slamming Din into the ground. Din recovered quicker than any of them expected!

"This is horrible." Nayru whispered.

Link said something in response, but it was drowned out by Ganon's angered roar.

Din clawed at Ganon's face, but Ganon jumped back. Then he rushed in and slashed at Din's chest, but Din avoided the attack. She rushed in, ducked down, slammed her claws into Ganon's stomach, hitting his glowing wound, and dug into him!

The others shuddered at Ganon's roar of pain.

Din jumped back and looked at her opponent, waiting for him to make a move.

But Ganon didn't attack! Instead, he wabbled for a moment then collapsed, turning back into Ganondorf!

"Father!" Maria screamed.

She rushed over and knelt beside him. She gently cradled his head in her lap and stroked his flaming red hair.

At her touch, Ganondorf stirred slightly and weakly opened his eyes.

"Maria?"

"I'm here, Father."

Ganondorf smiled weakly. Suddenly he coughed, and to Maria's horror, he coughed up blood!

"His stomach has been damaged internally." said Link, who had come over and stood beisde Maria.

Ganondorf looked up at the Hero of Time.

"Link, you can still stop Din now that she's injured."

Link nodded once, drew the Master Sword, and attacked Din. Farore and Nayru joined him. Together, they destroyed the crazed goddess. Then Link went back over to Maria and Ganondorf. He was disgusted to find that all he had left in his bottles was some Lon Lon Milk, which was useless to help Ganondorf.

Nayru and Farore sent him back to Hyrule with Maria and Ganondorf so he could help get Ganondorf back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Once back at Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf was taken to his room and gently lay on the couch. Then Nayru took the Hero of Time back the Sacred Realm. Leaving Zelda to keep an eye on Ganondorf, Maria went into Castle Town and bought a bottle of blue potion. She went back to the castle, entered her father's room, and with a little help from Zelda, carefully poured the potion down his throat.

Ganondorf's wounds slowly started to heal! About an hour later he was completely healed! His strength and heal were restored as well!

It wasn't long before the king appointed him as the new general of the Hylian army!

Ganondorf secretly had a ring made. One afternoon while sitting on the fountain in the garden with Nava, he spoke.

"Nava, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Ganondorf swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry, stood in front of her, holdig her hands in his own.

"Nava, you have opened my heart to a different kind of love, and for that I am eternally grateful. As I thought about it more, I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ganondorf cleared his throat, reached into his pocket with one hand, pulled out a small, velvet box, and went down on one knee. He opened the box and Nava gasped.

In it was a beautiful diamond engagement ring!

Nava looked at him.

"Ganondorf,..." her voice trailed, unsure of what to say.

Ganondorf took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Nava,... will you marry me?"

She stared at him for a moment, shocked. Then she smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Of course I will!"

Ganondorf slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand and happily kissed her. After they pulled apart, they linked hands and ran inside. Maria and Zelda were in the library with Link, who had come by for the afternoon, when Ganondorf and Nava came running in.

"Whoa, slow down, you two, where's the fire?" Link laughed.

Ganondorf excitedly told them the news. When it was announced the the rest of Hyrule there was much excitement.

Months later the day finally arrived.


	14. The Wedding

Ganondorf walked towards the altar. The room was magnificent, decorations of all sorts of beautiful colors hanging just for the wedding. The carpet was a deep red with gold trim.

Ganondorf turned his attention towards the altar. He saw Link standing not far from where he would stand. The Hero of Light had been chosen as his best-man. He reached the altar and took his place. Only then did the power and importance of this day _truly_ hit him!

Soon he would be married to Nava! Tons of thoughts rushed through his mind.

Could he live up to the expectations of a husband? What would happen after the wedding?

Trumpets interrupted his thoughts, and he turned his attention to the great, oak doors as the entrance.

The doors opened to reveal the most beautiful woman he had _ever_ seen! She wore a wedding dress as white as snow, which made a sharp but beautiful contrast to her long, silky, black hair.

Her beauty left Ganondorf dumbfounded!

Link glanced at his friend and just barely managed to notice that he was wabbling a bit! He smiled and stifled a chuckle.

_He really loves her._

"This is a day I'll _never_ forget." the Gerudo murmmured.

He glanced back at Link, who smiled at him. He returned the smiled and turned his attention back to Nava.

Finally, Nava stood at the altar.

The priest began to speak, but Ganondorf hardly heard him. He was lost in the realization of what the next few mintues would bring. An unseen nudge from Link brought him back to reailty.

They exchanged their vows, put the rings on the other person's hand, and the priest joined their left hands.

"With the sacred kiss, you are wed."

Ganondorf and Nava kissed, and the room burst into cheers. They came down from the altar and stood as people came up to them to congradulate them.

Maria, Link, and Zelda made their way to the newlyweds, who greeted them warmly. Maria threw her arms around her father.

"I'm so happy for you."

She hugged Nava, too. Zelda also hugged them. They soon heard music playing. It was time to dance.

Ganondorf held his hand out to Maria.

"Come on. I want to be the first to dance with you."

"There isn't exactly a line of guys waiting." Maria said.

After a while everyone stood around the dance floor. It was time for the bride and groom to dance.

They gracefully danced the waltz. Finally, they made the long awaited walk back down the aisle as newlyweds! Outside they got on Ganondorf's horse and galloped off into the night, ready to start their new life together as husband and wife.


	15. New Arrival

On their first anniversary, Nava announced at breakfast that she was pregnant! After breakfast she found Ganondorf in their room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ganondorf, are you all right?"

Ganondorf sat with his face buried in his hands.

"No. No, I'm not."

She sat down beside him.

"What's wrong, love?"

Ganondorf looked at her and sighed, his eyes traveling down to her stomach.

"Is it about the baby?" she asked, noticing his gaze going to her stomach.

Her husband nodded and buried his face in his hands again.

"Ganondorf, you should be happy, you're going to be a father again."

"That's just it, Nava."

"What do you mean?"

Ganondorf lifted his head before he answered.

"I don't know how to _be_ a father."

"You're doing fine with Maria."

"Maria's old enough to take care of herself, and doesn't depend on me like a baby would. I don't know how to be that kind of father. I'm still learning how to be a husband, and then _this_ happens."

He buried his face in his hands once again.

"I never had a father-figure in my life, so I never saw what a father would be like. I don't know how to raise a family."

Nava touched his arm.

"Ganondorf, it'll be okay. I'll be right there with you."

"Surprisingly, that doesn't really help."

They were silent for a moment.

"Nava, how can I be a father to a baby when I'm still learning how to be a husband?"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

He looked at her.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Ganondorf smiled and kissed her.

"You always know just what to say." he said after he pulled back.

Months later Nava went into labor.

Zelda got the doctor while Maria rode to Ordon and got Link. They joined Zelda, the king, queen, and Nava's family outside in the hall. Ganondorf was in the room with Nava. He did his best to soothe and comfort her during labor.

Hours later, the doctor told her to start pushing. Ganondorf gave her his hand and an encouraging smile. She smiled back, pushed, and screamed.

Ganondorf winced at the pressure on his hand.

When she had to push the shoulders out, she grew discouraged. She tried a few times but gained nothing! Her head fell back on the pillows, and she was crying!

"I can't do it."

"Oh yes you can!" Ganondorf said.

Nava, the doctor, and nurses looked at him. Ganondorf transferred the Triforce of Power to Nava! Nava felt the power and strength surge through her. She continued to push until the baby slid from her body. She collapsed against the pillows, exhausted.

Ganondorf came out into the hall with the biggest grin on his face they had _ever_ seen.

"Well?"

"It's a boy!" he yelled, jumping straight up in the air.

"It's a boy?"

"Yep." he said, beaming with pride.

They followed him in the room, except for the king and queen, who went back into the throne room.

"Guys, meet Zach."

They looked at the infant. He had dark skin, like his father, thought it wasn't quite as dark, though it was darker than Maria, flaming red hair like his father, a few of Ganondorf's other features, his mother's green eyes, and some of his mother's features.

"Wow. He's adorable."

Maria looked at her father.

"May I hold him?"

Ganondorf's smile grew, as did the pride in his eyes.

"Of course. After all, he is your halfbrother."

While she was admiring the infant, Zelda glanced at Ganondorf. He was so proud he looked as though he'd burst!

Zach was slowly and carefully passed to Link. After link held him, he was passed to Zelda. Once everyone had held him at least once, Ganondorf took the baby, handed him to Nava, and ushered everyone out.

Once he shut the doors, he stumbled over to the couch and sat down. He was dizzy with joy!

Nava scooted over to him and put Zach in his arms, since he hadn't actually held him yet. Ganondorf was surprised at her sudden action.

He fumbled a bit, unsure of how to hold him. Nava giggled softly and helped him move his arms so he was holding Zach correctly.

"A little clumsy?"

Her husband blushed.

"I've never held a baby before, so I wasn't sure how to hold him."

Nava giggled again ad kissed him.

At that moment, Ganondorf's life was perfect! His life was perfect with his friends, daughter, wife, and now his son! He wouldn't have his life _any_ other way!


	16. Truth Revealed

The years passed without any trouble for Hyrule. Link had married Ilia and had twins! Ganondorf was living his life as a husband and father, Zelda had married, and was now the queen.

Zach was living a carefree life as a child of eight years. He loved to play with his parents, but if they were busy he'd play with Maria.

Also, after Zach was born, Nayru and Farore cast a spell on Ganondorf, Maria, and Zach so they would age like everyone else.

Zach knew of his mother's past, but he knew nothing of his father's past, or Maria's past. They knew he was too young to understand something like that.

Four years came and went, and Ganondorf and Nava decided to tell Zach the truth. Twelve year old boy often took walks through parts of Hyrule with his father, but this time it was different. Ganondorf was silent, and his face was grave.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

Ganondorf sighed.

"Your other and I decided it was finally time for you to learn the truth. We've been lying to you all these years."

Zach was hurt and shocked.

"Why?"

"We didn't want you to know the horrors that we kept hidden from you, but we knew that you deserved to know the truth. We decided now would be the best time to tell you."

They went out to Lake Hylia and sat on a hill.

"Zach."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Listen, son,..."

Ganondorf paused for a moment, searching for the right words to say.

"There's a reason we kept my past and Maria's past from you."

"Why's that?"

"To spare you of the horrors our pasts held."

Zach looked at his father.

"Huh?"

Ganondorf sighed.

"Zach, I'm _not_ who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

The Gerudo looked at his son.

"I'm a criminal."

Zach looked at him for a moment then smiled. Ganondorf had said that to him a few times before but was joking.

"Come on, Dad."

"Zach, I'm serious."

The boy looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You know my Triforce of Power?"

Zach nodded.

"I didn't always have it. I took it by force. Because of it there was much bloodshed and destruction."

Zach's eyes widened.

"If it hadn't been for the Hero of Time who knows what Hyrule would be like now."

"The Hero of Time? He's been dead for centuries."

"I know."

"You're talking like you were there."

Ganondorf looked at the boy.

"That's because I _was_ there."

"What?"

His father sighed before he spoke.

"I returned to Hyrule after a few years of being away in hopes of ruling it. I decieved the king and later, after getting the Triforce, killed him."

Zach's face paled some.

"I revived the Goron's worst enemy and threatened to feed them to it, froze Zora's Domain so Lake Hyila was just a deep pond, destroyed Castle Town, turned it's people into zombie vampires, and swarmed the Kokiri Forst with monsters."

Ganondorf paused for a moment then continued.

"Over those seven years I took thousands of inoccent lives."

Ganondorf went on to tell Zach of all the things he had done as the King of Evil and everything up to where Zach had been born.


	17. General's Decision

Hurt and angered by the fact that his parents had kept the truth from him and also horrified by his father's horrid past and crimes, Zach avoided Ganondorf and Nava as best he could!

Then trouble struck Hyrule _again_!

Ganondorf, Link, dressed in his hero's clothes, were astride their horses in front of the Hylian army as the new threat of evil, a warlock named Nicolae and his monsters, came into Hyrule Field towards the castle.

Zach sat astride his own horse not far behind his father and Link.

"General Ganondorf Dragmire, tell you king and queen to surrender if they value their lives." Nicolae called.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to have to fight through the _entire_ Hylian army to get to them, Nicolae!" he shot back.

Nicolae chuckled evilly.

"Very well then. Attack!"

In moments battle was adjoined!

Link and Ganondorf both had their horses killed underneath them! They managed to jump off before they pinned beneath them. They were soon fighting bravely side by side. Before long they separated by some of the monsters.

After about a half hour of fighting Zach suddenly heard his father cry out in pain! He whirled around, as did many others as the fighting stopped, to see his father on his knees with a dagger in his stomach!

As he sank to his knees, Ganondorf's hands flew up to his wound. Blood gushed out onto them! The feeling of his own blood gushing onto his hands made the general feel sick!

"Dad!"

"Ganondorf!"

Zach and Link rushed over to Ganondorf. He pulled the dagger from his stomach and set it off to the side. As they helped him to his feet, Ganondorf coughed, coughing up blood!

Nicolae came forward smiling evilly.

"I never thought you'd so easy to hit."

Both Zach and Link glared at the evil warlock.

"_You_ did this to him?!"

Nicolae smirked.

"But of course. Now I've come to finish him in a one on one fight."

"He can't fight like this!"

Keeping his left hand on his wound, blood still flowing from it, Ganondorf drew his sword with his blood-stained right hand.

"If you want a fight so be it." Ganondorf said, his voice strained with pain.

Link and Zach looked at him.

"Dad, you _can't_ fight him like this!"

"He'll kill you in a matter of minutes!" Link added.

Ganondorf looked at his son and his friend.

"I know."

He paused, wincing.

"But if I die, I die fighting."

Ganondorf broke away from them and painfully made his way towards Nicolae.

"Dad!"

Link restrained the boy.

"He won't change his mind, Zach. Once your father has made a decision you can't talk him out of it."

Link drew the Master Sword, which he had sheathed as he ran towards Ganondorf, ready to fight when he friend fell, ready to avenge him.


	18. The Battle

The battle was horrible to watch, but nobody could tear their gaze from it! They hardly even noticed when it started to storm and downpour!

Despite his injury, Ganondorf met Nicolae head on, sword to sword in a struggle of strength! The Gerudo was lasting _much_ longer than anyone expected!

But Link and Zach could see that his injury was beginning to take its toll on the general. Blood _still_ flowed from it, weakening him even more.

Then Nicolae struck him from the side. Ganondorf cried out in pain as he fell, dropping his sword. He hit the ground and didn't move to get up!

"Dad!"

"Ganondorf!"

The two ran over to him. the mud was tainted by his blood that was _still_ flowing from his stomach wound and his other wounds he had recived from the fight.

Link attacked Nicolae in anger. To everyone's surprise the Master Sword didn't do anything to evil warlock!

"What?!"

Zach was so busy watching Link fight Nicolae, though it was useless, he didn't notice his father's eyes openening and his Triforce of Power glowing white, even beneath the blood that stained his hand! He only became of aware of it when Ganondorf slowly sat up.

"Dad?"

"Zach, help me up."

Zach did as he was told. At the sound of swords clashing, Ganondorf looked up and saw Link fighting Nioclae.

"The crazy fool. Not even the Master Sword can defeat Nicolae."

"What _can_?"

"I can."

Drawing strength from his triforce, Ganondorf walked towards the evil warlock and Hero of Light.

"Ganondorf?!"

"Stand back, Link."

Link did as he was told. A soft golden light surrounded Ganondorf as well as Nicolae! They levitated up in the air a ways.

"You fool! You'll kill us _both_!" Nicolae cried.

Ganondorf scowled at the warlock.

"I'm _not_ going to let my wife and daughter see me like _this_."

"So you're going to kill yourself?!"

Zach gasped when he heard that.

"Dad, no!"

Ganondorf looked down at his son sadly.

"I'm sorry, Zach, but it's the onIly way to stop Nicolae. I'm willing to give my life for the sake of Hyrule and probably the rest of the world."

"What about Mom and Maria?"

"Take care of them, and tell them I love them."

Tears came to Ganondorf's ruby eyes as he looked at his son.

"Do your best to comfort your mother, and tell her I'll always be with her."

"Dad,..."

"I love you, Zach."

Tears filled Zach's own eyes.

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Everyone, get down!" Ganondorf shouted.

Everyone threw themselves down and covered their heads and necks with their arms.

Ganondorf gathered every bit of energy and magic in his body and triforce!

"Stop, you fool!" Nicolae shrieked.

"I'm _going_ to stop you, even if it means losing my life!" Ganondorf roared fiercely.

He released all the power at once!

"Noooooo!"

Nicolae's scream was muffled by the deafening explosion.

Once everything had become calm again everyone lifted their heads. Zach looked up, and a choked sob escaped his lips.

Ganondorf was gone!

"Dad."

Link put his arms around the boy.

"He knew what he was doing, Zach."

"I know."

They got up and noticed that Link's Triforce of Courage was glowing in response to the Triforce of Power!

On ground, below where Ganondorf had been, was the Triforce of Power! Link ripped off part of his shirt and, keeping it in his hand, picked up the triforce piece, being careful not to touch it with his bare hands. He wrapped it in the cloth.

"Let's go, everyone."

Link and Zach went to Hyrule Castle and stood beforeZelda and her husband. They bowed to them.

"Where's the general?" the king asked.

Zach tried to muffle another choked sob but failed!

"Zach, are you all right?" Zelda asked.

The boy shook his head and burst into tears! The queen gently took him in her arms, letting him cry in her shoulder.

"Link, what happened?"

Link told her what happened. Just then Nava and Maria came in.

"Zach!"

Zach lifted his head and saw his mother and halfsister.

"Mom."

He ran into her arms and began crying once again.

"Zach, what's wrong?"

"Dad." the boy choked.

"Where is he?"

Zach cried harder, unable to answer. Nava and Maria looked up at Link.

"Nava, Maria, he's gone."

"What do you mean?"

Link reached into one of his pouches and pulled out the triforce piece, still wrapped in the cloth. He unwrapped the top, and they gasped.

"Link, is that..."

Link nodded sadly.

"This is all that's left of him."

Nava broke down in a flood of tears.

"No! Ganondorf!"

Maria managed to ask what had happened. Link sadly told them what had happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Ganondorf sat on a hill by one of the lakes in the Sacred Realm with Link, the Hero of Time. Link was talking to him, but Ganodnorf wasn't listening. His mind was on his family.

He thought of Nava, Zach, and Maria. He thought of how when Zach got married he wouldn't be there. He thought of how when Zach had children he wouldn't be there. He thought of how he wouldn't be there for Maria when she went through challenges in her life where she would normally look to him for help. He thought of how he wouldn't be there for Nava was she was sick or hurt or just lonely. He thought of how he'd never be able to lay by her side until she died! He thought of how he's never be able to touch his children until they died!

These thoughts and more hit Ganondorf hard. In fact, they hit him so hard he began to cry!

Link was startled when Ganondorf, beside him, started crying.

"Ganondorf, are you okay?"

Ganondorf pulled himself together, barely.

"No I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

Ganondorf told Link of his thoughts, struggling to keep from crying again. When he finished Link put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why must it be that I won't be there for my own son's wedding and the birth of his children?" Ganondorf said, close to breaking down again.

"There are some things in life that we don't understand, but we have to just let it be."

Ganondorf sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Ganondorf."

Ganondorf looked up to find himself looking at a tan colored ocarina only inches away from his face!

"Whoa!" he said as he leaned back a little.

He looked at Link.

"An ocarina?"

"The Fairy Ocarina Saria gave to me when I left the Kokiri Forest. Princess Zelda gave me the Ocarina of Time when I left to find Navi."

"Yeah." said Navi, who, having been found and rescued from Majora, was floating by Link's head.

Ganondorf smiled at the fairy then looked at Link.

"Okay. And?"

"And I want you to have this ocarina."

Ganondorf looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ganondorf slowly took the instrument.

"It's been centuries since I played one of these."

He smiled at Link.

"Lets see if I stll got it."

He raised the ocarina to his lips and began to play. Link stared at him in the amazment as the beauitful, gentle, sweet music that came from the ocarina as he played drifted over the old Hyrule they were in, which was only a small part of the Sacred Realm.

The Kokiri, their faries, and the Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest listened to it, the Zoras in Zora's Domain stopped what they were doing and listened as well as Jabu-Jabu, Talon, Ingo, Malon, and even the horses at ther Lon Lon Ranch stopped and listened, the carpenters in the desert ust out of the Gerudo territory listened, the Gerudos stopped and listened, evenyone in the Karkariko Village stopped and listened, the Goron's of Death Mountain stopped and listened, everyone in the castle market stopped and listened, and even everyone in Hyrule Castle stopped and listened!

The music drifted through _all_ of the old Hyrule and was heard by _everyone_!


End file.
